Paper Crane
by Shura the Noble Pirate
Summary: Yahiko decides to give Tsubame a small gift to show how much he cares. [YT] [Oneshot]


A/N: I realized I haven't posted anything RK in awhile, and I was watching a movie when I randomly got the idea to do a Yahiko/Tsubame one-shot. They're so cute together, and I wanted to try my luck at writing them. It's been awhile since I've seen Tsubame in a episode though, but I think she's in-character. Also, I know the legend of the paper crane, but I didn't know if you had to make 100 or 1000 of them for the wish to come true. I got a couple more RK ideas bouncing around in my head, and I'll try to type them up ASAP. But for now, Enjoy "Paper Crane" and "Jasmine Blossom." R&R please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin; I'm just a fan writing stories. Lord knows I'm not getting money for it.

**Paper Crane **

"Yahiko! Be careful with that!"

Yahiko sighed, hearing Kaoru's voice yet AGAIN. He grumbled under his breath as he picked up another crate of things and placed it outside so they could sweep the shed. He turned his back, when suddenly, he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Huh?" he asked softly to no one and put down the crate and bent down to look at the object. It was fairly small and made of magenta-shade paper and covered lightly with dust. Carefully, he brushed off the dust and picked it up to examine it closely. It looked like it was folded up to be like…a bird? He cocked an eyebrow as he looked at the object he held in the palm of his hands. "What is this?"

"That's a paper crane," Kaoru answered from behind him, almost making Yahiko jump in shock. He spun around, looking at her as if to ask how she got there, but she didn't pay him mind.

"What is it, again?" he asked. She sighed, annoyed that she had to repeat herself twice.

"It's called a paper crane. It's origami."

"Ohhh…" Yahiko responded, finally realizing what it was.

Kaoru smiled and took it from him. "Actually, I'm glad you found this Yahiko. I was afraid I had lost it."

"What's so great about THAT?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest. Kaoru looked over at her pupil annoyed.

"Because Yahiko, my father gave this to my mother on their first date. A paper crane is a symbol of peace and happiness, and the legend is that if you make a lot of paper cranes, your deepest wish will come true. My father gave this to my mother, because he said that my mother was a wish come true," she explained. Her blue eyes took on a sadder glint to them as she gazed faraway at something Yahiko could never see. "That was the day they fell in love. They were married that following spring. My mother said that it was the most precious gift she had ever received." She brought her gaze back to him and smiled. "See? You should never doubt the power of small gifts! Even the smallest of gifts can have the biggest impact on someone's heart!" With that said, she turned and began to walk out of the shed.

"Hey, Kaoru?" he asked, looking up from his thoughts at her back.

"Hm?" she responded, turning back to see him. "What is it, Yahiko?"

"Do…Do you think you can teach me how to make one of those?" Kaoru smiled at him and nodded.

"Sure thing, Yahiko. Come on; I'll teach you now," she answered, waving him over, and he smiled and followed her back into the dojo.

"…And then, you just fold it like that, and you're done!" Kaoru chimed as she finished her paper crane and looked over at Yahiko to see the progress he was doing with his.

"ARGH!" he yelled in frustration as he messed up and crumbled up the paper into a ball before tossing it aside. Now, this would be a normal reaction for a failure at the first time for the boy, but after doing this four times, Kaoru decided enough was enough.

"Yahiko! Stop it!" she ordered, glaring over at him. "You can't keep wasting our paper like that!" She went over and picked up the paper ball and carefully unraveled it, trying to smooth it out as best as she could. Before she could lecture to Yahiko again about how tight their budget was now, Kenshin was heard outside.

"ORO! Sano, sessha doesn't think that you sh—"

CRASH!

"Oops…" Sanosuke said lazily.

Quickly, Kaoru ran outside to see what had happened. "Sanosuke!" she yelled, the two of them getting into a argument as Kenshin tried to play peacemaker. Yahiko picked up the paper that Kaoru had dropped before running out and looked at her perfect example of a paper crane. He sighed heavily and began once more.

"…And then…fold it here… Ha!" he exclaimed proudly, finally able to create the desired bird. It was a little wrinkled since the paper itself was wrinkled, but rather than that, it was a perfectly good paper crane. With a small smile on his face, he picked it up and ran out of the dojo, past the still arguing Kaoru and Sanosuke, out onto the street, not stopping until he reached his destination.

"Oh, Yahiko-chan! Hi!" Tsubame chimed with a smile. Yahiko smiled shyly back.

"Hi Tsubame…I got something for you," he replied.

"Really? What is it?" she asked, and Yahiko brought his right hand from behind his back.

"Here you go," he said, holding out the small object, bringing up his other hand to keep it in his palms. Tsubame's eyes widen in surprise and wonder as she stared at the azure blue paper crane.

"For me?" she whispered. He nodded. Carefully, she took it into her hands and looked down at it. "Oh Yahiko-chan, it's so pretty…" She held it close and looked up at him, smiling happily. "Thank you Yahiko-chan!" she chimed. He smiled and closed his eyes, scratching behind his head.

"Heh, it was no—" He stopped suddenly, his eyes shooting up in surprise as Tsubame leaned over and kissed his cheek. A bright blush crept upon his cheeks as he just stood there, saying nothing. She laughed lightly, a faint blush upon her cheeks as well, and smiled at him again.

"I got to show Tae-san this!" she chimed, and turned running back into the restaurant. "Tae-san! Tae-san! Look what Yahiko-chan gave me!"

Yahiko stood there, slowly getting over the shock, and he gently held the cheek she kissed, a blush still on his cheeks. He smiled faintly. Yup, it was a wish come true.

END


End file.
